


it's so strange when you're away

by theyoungv_eins



Series: Robron Week 2017 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Robron Week 2017, Sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: He stares at the ceiling for God knows how long - a few seconds, an hour. (A whole year, Robert silently hopes.)--ROBRON WEEK DAY 3: You're the BossRobert's second day as a married man - and his first day alone. Not really a scene?? Just something I wished we could've seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey. i'm not very good at writing actions and dialogue, so here's some feelings. 
> 
> not sure i'm too happy with this one and i really should've spent more time on it, but i don't really have any these days :(  
> hope you enjoy it, anyway.
> 
> title from [and you tell me by a-ha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MDXhbysOrE) (can you tell i love a-ha?)

It's cold when Robert wakes up.

He wakes up to an empty room, and he's managed to wrap himself around the duvet through the night, clinging to it like it's his lifeline. He kicks the duvet away from him, off the bed and onto the floor. 

Robert sighs, turning over to lie on his back. He stares at the ceiling for God knows how long - a few seconds, an hour. ( _A whole year_ , Robert silently hopes.)

He considers just staying in bed all day. They'd all understand, if he just stayed in bed and slept the day away. Slept for twelve months, because then he'd have his husband back and he could be okay again.

But he can't. He has Home James, and now a scrapyard to co-run. And now he's the sole carer of Liv - he promised to look after her, and he will. He loves her to death, and she's all he's got left of Aaron for now. 

Sure, he has his clothes, warm and comforting, but not the real thing. He has the memory of him - his touch, his voice, but he's scared he'll forget. And then, he's surrounded by all his things. All the cheap tat he's collected over the years. Tacky memorabilia and so much sentimentality that Robert never really took notice of until recently. 

It makes him feel sick, almost. He has so much here to remind him of Aaron when he's feeling lonely, but he's not sure if he'll be able to handle it. It'll just make him miss his husband even more. 

Sighing, Robert rolls over and pushes his face into the pillow. If he breathes in, he can still catch Aaron's scent. How long until he runs out of things that smell like him?

He has to call Aaron's barrister again. 

The appeal has to go through. It  _will_ , because Robert will do anything he has to to get Aaron out of that place as soon as possible. He has to. Who knows what Aaron might do, a few days, weeks down the line? It's worse, because he doesn't even know where they're keeping Aaron. His husband. 

It takes him longer than he'd like to admit to finally drag himself out of bed. He's on the phone to the barrister before the kettle has even boiled properly. Surprisingly, they're still not telling him where Aaron is, and Robert spends so long arguing that his tea goes cold. 

He nearly throws his phone when he hangs up. It's so frustrating, being left in the dark like he is. All he can really do is worry, and feel useless. If he can't even find out where they're keeping Aaron, then how's he supposed to make sure the appeal works? 

He's stood sighing into his hands when Chas pops her head around the door. She takes in his hunched shoulders, his face in his hands. Her stomach twists uncomfortably. "Alright, love?" 

Robert straightens up and nods. "Yeah," is all he says, fishing his car keys out from his pocket. He doesn't look at her, but she can see the exhaustion in his face. "I'm off to the scrapyard."

He doesn't say anything else. He moves past her and out of the pub. 

Chas just watches him go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> come say hi on tumblr PLEASE i'm desperate for friends: [@aarondingl-e](http://aarondingl-e.tumblr.com/)


End file.
